Una broma graciosa
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Trent decide perdonar a Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Cartman a cambio de Butters.


Cartman últimamente estaba en la nubes, casi siempre pensativo y distraído. Seria raro que se hubiese enamorado de alguien...¿O no?.

-Cartman...Cartman, ¿que diablos te pasa?. - lo llamaba Kyle.

-Seguro que ayer su madre ayer trajo un hombre a casa. - comento Kenny, Cartman seguramente le habría contestado con insultos, pero no lo hizo.

-...O dios mio. - dijo Stan, haciendo que Kyle y Kenny le mirasen sorprendidos.

-¿Que ocurre?. - le pregunto Kenny ansioso de saber el porque de la sorpresa de Stan.

-Creo que Cartman esta...enamorado.

-... - Kyle y Kenny se miraron extrañados.

-¿Enamorado?...¿este ser homofóbico, racista, machista y nazi.? - pregunto Kyle sin aun creerlo del todo.

-Si, pero no estoy seguro. - dijo Stan.

-Seguro que es una chica como el. - comento Kenny

-Puede ser, pero no conocemos a ninguna chica como Cartman. - dijo Stan mirando a Cartman como dibujaba corazoncitos en la mesa de la cafetería de la escuela.

-Me pregunto como sera ella. - dijo Kenny riéndose de tan solo pensarlo.

-No me apetece pensarlo. - dijo Kyle con cara de asco.

-Hola. - saludo Butters.

-Butters, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?. - le dijo Kenny

-Si, claro.

-¿Sabes si Cartman esta enamorado de alguien?.

-...No lo se. - dijo Butters pensativo. Mientras Kenny y Butters intercambiaban información, Cartman se ponía cada vez mas nervioso. Cartman estaba deseando que Butters se fuera.

Cartman volvió a casa, extraño, como si tuviese mariposas en el estomago.

-¿Que quieres para merendar angelito?. - le pregunto su madre

-No tengo hambre. - contesto el

-Que raro, ¿estas seguro de que no quieres comer nada?

-No tengo hambre mama, no jodas mas.

-Como quieras cariñito.

Cartman estuvo toda la tarde pensando en aquella persona que le había robado el corazón. Su bonito pelo rubio, sus ojos azules como el mar, su piel suave, para el esa persona era un ángel. ¿Que de quien esta enamorado Cartman?, De Butters claro. Kyle fue a casa de Cartman para intentar ayudarle.

-¿Que te ocurre Cartman?... - le pregunto Kyle ya en casa de Cartman.

-Nada que a ti te importe. - dijo Cartman molesto.

-No me mientas, se que estas enamorado de alguien.

-¿Quien te lo ha dicho?.

-No me lo ha dicho nadie, dime quien es y no se lo diré a nadie.

-...Es Butters.

-...¿Butters?.

-Si, ¿algún problema?.

-No...solo que creía que era una chica de quien estabas enamorado.

-¿Y que tiene de malo Butters?.

-Nada, pero...cuando erais pequeños siempre lo fastidiabas, y hacías que sus padres le castigaran.

-Si, ya lo se, ahora me arrepiento de haberle jodido tanto.

-Cartman... - Kyle le miro serio.

-...¿Que?.

-Trent también esta enamorado de Butters.

-...¿Como?, ¿pero no esta en prisión?.

-Si, pero me llamo para decirme que salia hoy.

-¿Y como sabes que esta enamorado de Butters?.

-El mismo me lo dijo...

-¿Cuando?...

-Fui a verle a prisión, me dijo que estaba enamorado de Butters desde hace dos años.

-...No recuerdas lo que paso en el preescolar, nos matara, ¿como se te ocurrió ir a verle?.

-Hice un trato con el, si Butters se enamoraba de el voluntariamente, no nos haría nada. Pero si Butters lo rechazaba...estaremos acabados.

-Si ese maldito criminal se acerca a mi Butters lo pagara muy caro.

-No Cartman, no queremos que te acerques a Butters.

-...¿Queréis?.

-Si, Kenny y Stan también lo saben. Por tu bien Cartman, no te acerques a Butters. - diciendo esto Kyle se fue.

Cartman no quería que Butters se enamorase de Trent, seguro que no sabría como hacerle feliz. Cartman sabia todo sobre Butters, sus miedos, sus ilusiones...todo.

-Butters, necesito que me hagas un favor, es muy importante. - le dijo Kyle a Butters.

-Claro, por ti lo que sea. - dijo Butters alegre de ayudar a un amigo, eso provoco que Kyle se sonrojara.

-Bien Butters, necesito que salgas con Trent. - cuando Kyle dijo eso, a Butters se le borro la sonrisa de la cara.

-No...no quiero hacer eso. - dijo Butters asustado.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Kenny, Stan, Cartman y yo necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Pero por que yo?.

-Porque Trent te quiere a ti.

-No quiero. - Butters diciendo eso salio corriendo hacia casa de Cartman.

Kyle se sintió mal por Butters, no podía obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quería. Butters jamas le había hecho nada malo a nadie, era tan bueno, tan amable, tan...adorable. Kyle cambio de opinión y decidió proteger a Butters.

-Kyle. - eran Kenny y Stan.

-No voy a ayudarte con lo de Trent, prefiero acabar medio muerto que ver llorar a Butters. - dijo Kenny.

-Yo tampoco te ayudare, lo siento Kyle. - dijo Stan.

-Entiendo, yo también he cambiado de opinión. - dijo Kyle. - Butters no se merece esto.

Kenny, Stan y Kyle fueron a casa de Cartman para decirle que habían cambiado de opinión.

-Butters no esta aquí. - les dijo Cartman

-No venimos por eso, solo queremos decirte que hemos cambiado de opinión. - dijo Stan

-¿No le pasara nada a Butters?.

-No, te prometo que no le pasara nada.

-¿A quien no le pasara nada?. - dijo Trent, sorprendiéndolos a todos. - ¿Donde esta Butters?.

-No lo sabemos, lo estamos buscando. - dijo Kyle nervioso

-... - Trent miraba enfadado a Kyle.

-No lo sabemos, lo juro. - dijo Stan. Kenny, Cartman, Kyle y Stan estaban tan asustados que parecía que estaban a punto de llorar.

De repente Trent empezó a reírse, Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny no entendían que pasaba.

-...¿Porque...te estas riendo tanto?. - se atrevió a preguntar Kyle.

-Kyle, os lo habéis creído desde el principio, creíais que os iba a matar de verdad.

-Bueno...cualquiera lo creería.

-¿Y donde esta Butters?. - pregunto Trent.

-¿No le harás nada, verdad?. - pregunto Stan.

-No, te os lo aseguro. - dijo Trent tranquilo y alegre, Butters salio de su escondite aun un poco asustado.

-... - Butters aun desconfiaba de Trent por ser tan peligroso.

-Tranquilo, juro no hacerte nada.

-Vale. - dijo Butters.

Trent pudo volver a South Park, en ocasiones algo le hacia enfadarse, pero tenia algo que le ayudaba a controlarse, su gran y mejor amigo Butters. En cuanto a Cartman, su amor por Butters se le quito de la cabeza y volvió a ser el de siempre.


End file.
